Nowadays, scanning systems like computed tomography (CT) systems, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, and the like, are widely used in medical industry. Currently, scanning systems can be utilized in interventional therapy processes. For example, repeated scanning processes may be performed by using a CT system. Images obtained from the repeated scanning processes may be reconstructed and then be presented on a display device. Doctors can position an interventional device, such as a puncture needle, based on the CT image(s), so as to conduct an interventional therapy process.
In practical treatment processes, an interventional device, for example, a puncture needle, may have different directions depending on various positions and morphologies of different lesions. However, CT images are presented along an axial direction which may not be parallel with the puncture needle. As a result, the position and direction of the puncture needle can' be accurately controlled. Besides, in current techniques, projections of the puncture needle on other planes are not presented. Therefore, the relative position of the target lesion and the puncture needle may not be displayed clearly. Image display techniques with improved accuracy and a full range illustration are needed to facilitate medical treatments.